If the past was part of your madness
by Livandra
Summary: The past of Franken Stein reveals itself in his madness as he is captured by Medusa, but who would have thought that there is more to them than it may appear.


**_Hey guys, got a very short story over here. Please review if you like or don't like my stories. This is my second story, just tell me what you guys think._**

Stein sat on the grass whimpering, it was just after school after sitting 2 hours in the cage, because he was insane. He was getting punished for being crazy, how does that work? He was crying because it wasn't right, he hated himself and the world. "Stein, get over yourself, we are all sick from the inside" his sister grinned darkly. "Leave me alone Medusa, I don't want to play with you" Stein said and turned his back on her. "Stein, I'm seven years older than you and I've been put in the chair. Come Stein, embrace the insanity hehehe" she said playfully at Stein. "Its not my fault our father is Kennedy Stein" he said and cried softly as Medusa wrapped herself around Stein. "I know, but they don't, so let's go home and play with me before father comes" she said and took his hands and they went home. Stein was seven and Medusa fourteen. Medusa was sexually molested at the age of three by their father and it didn't stop there. She believed it was a game. Since Kennedy Stein is a meister but totally insane nobody believed her when she finally understood what her father did to her. She embraced the madness and then Stein was born. She was seven and her father molested her more regularly she only grinned and shut out of the innocence. Then it stopped. Stein was six, their mother left and their father went to strip clubs. Medusa needed the sexual satisfaction and she told Stein it was a game, but a secret game no one must know about. She told him what to do with her, how to do it, if he didn't do it, he will get severely punished. From that day on, they always played after school their little sick game called "play with me". Every night right after Stein was sleeping, she would wait for her father, to sexually abuse her again, and he did.

Stein screamed out of terror of this images Medusa played in his head. Memories. "Oh Stein, you see I just, just needed you to remember, remember who and what you are. You are like me, like our father, like our bitch of a witch mother. You are no better. Love me, adore me like you did when you were seven. So innocent back then. Now you are, manly, sexy and terrifying, like our father" she whispered playfully in his ear. Stein shivered and shakes his head. "No, I'm not, not like father" he said. "Do you know why father drilled that screw in your fucking head? You were a disgrace to our insanity, you weren't crazy, you weren't filled with insanity. He made you a Stein, one of us, embrace your insanity. We both made it out of father's claws, but not of our insanity" she said. Stein's screw in his head started to itch, he cringed, he was tied up, so he couldn't turn his screw, his whole body started to shake uncontrollably. "Yes! Yes! Embrace the madness! You can't turn your screw, your thoughts is turning to insanity!" Medusa screamed with happiness, her own insanity evolving, then she went over to Stein and popped his screw in place instead of turning it. Stein's eyes widened then his body passed out and his eyes closed.

Stein walked home alone, his sister already left. He turned his screw in his head and grinned. He came to the door and opened it. He stared at the floor, his father was chopped up and he was lying on the floor, his blood poured out, his sister soaked in blood stood and stared at him with a grin on her face. She looked up and saw Stein, he was eight. "I gotta go Stein. See you in the future" she smiled and winked at him, then she clapped her hands and she was gone. Stein was confused, but not scared, he went to the fridge and made himself food to eat. Two days later Shinigami-sama went inside the house and saw Kennedy. He was horrified, Stein was in school when Shinigami saw Kennedy. Shinigami-sama went and searched for Stein and Medusa. He only found Stein, then declared war on all witches just because of Medusa. He took Stein in, learned him the ways of a meister and Stein started to forget, but the need of insanity- the only way to control himself was to dissect things and acting, even though experiments made him also a little bit crazy. At the age of 14 he had a good control of his madness, Shinigami-sama even let him live on his own, he used his in heritage money which was quite a lot. Kennedy Stein was a very rich man. People also started to call him Frank, which he wasn't used to, but didn't care. He was in his own world.

Stein grinned, he opened his eyes and looked at Medusa. Madness overwhelmed him as it always did when he was near his sister. Medusa went towards him and made him drink two glasses of something that wasn't water. His eyes closed and he fell asleep. *

His eyes opened softly, all is red. He looked around, then saw a white figure in all the red. It was Medusa, his sister, lover and master. She was laughing, dancing joyfully, she even sang a song, then she ubrubtly stopped. "We've got company Stein. They want to take us apart, but you won't let them Stein, because you love me, don't you?" Stein nodded and said: "Do not fear master". Then Marie and Crona walked in.


End file.
